Strained Peas
by Kat Reguba
Summary: Danny discovers why children don't like vegetables. Fluffy Messer family drabble.


**Author's Note: More drabble from my over active mind. Came to me while watching America's Funniest Home Videos.  
**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own anything associated with CSI: NY. AFV belongs to the Disney corporation I think.  
**

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon at the New York City crime lab; it's personnel and machines working together to bring justice to the city. But there was one slight difference Mac noticed as he headed back to his office after a trip to the restroom. There was no one working in the layout labs; he didn't see Stella, Hawkes or Adam. It wasn't unusual for the first two; after all, they had offices of their own. Adam on the other hand, almost never left his station, except to deliver results or ask a question.

As the head of the lab neared his office however, all his questions were answered. Gathered around the desk was his missing team, plus one homicide detective. Stella had taken her normal place in his chair, with the guys standing behind and beside her. All four were laughing uncontrollably, Stella had tears running down her face, Adam was red-faced, and Don and Hawkes were trying desperately to catch their breaths.

After standing in the doorway for a moment, Mac finally spoke "Is there any particular reason the four of you are in my office? Or do I not want to know?"

Apparently, something he said had been funny, because they all began laughing again, unable to stop. Sheldon recovered first, though he still had some trouble talking. "Mac, you gotta come see this…it's hilarious." He managed, breathing hard. "Play it again Stel."

Knowing it would be pointless to resist, the former Marine came around the desk to stand behind his partner. She smiled up at him "I came in here to show you, but you weren't here and then they came in and…well, you have to see this." There was an e-mail open on the screen, and Stella clicked on the video attached to it.

"Alright, so this is Lucy's first taste of real food." Lindsay's voice came over the speakers. There had been quite a few of these videos lately, the proud parents not wanting to miss a single moment. A jar of baby food appeared on screen, the label reading 'strained peas'. Then the camera panned around to focus on Danny and Lucy sitting at the table, the jar now in Danny's hand. "Okay Lucy, open up here comes the plane!" Scooping out some of the green mush, the "pilot" maneuvered the spoon into his daughter's waiting mouth. Like any baby tasting something new for the first time, Lucy's entire face scrunched up as she ate.

It was cute to say the least, and earned a small smile from Mac. He didn't understand however, what was so funny. "I'm assuming there's more, otherwise you're easily entertained."

"Don't worry Mac, it gets better. Just watch." Don piped up, grinning with anticipation.

Shaking his head the older man did as he was told, turning his attention back to the screen.

Light laughs erupted as the Messer's watched their child eat. "Aw, did mommy buy you the yucky vegetables Lucy? It can't be that bad." Before Lindsay could warn him, Danny retrieved a rather large spoonful of the stuff and promptly stuck it in his mouth. The detective's reaction was priceless. "God Montana, what are you feeding our baby?!" He cried, his face contorted with disgust. "Calm down Danny, it's just peas." Lindsay retorted, laughing at her husband. It seemed Lucy was enjoying her father's antics as well, and her laughter quickly merged with her mother's. "Just peas nothin'! I been on dumpster dives that weren't that foul! Ugh!" With that he disappeared off screen, but his complaints were still heard. "Really, no wonder kids don't like their vegetables! If I had to eat that…that goo for months I wouldn't like 'em either!"

The office was once more filled with laughter as the video ended, with one more voice joining in. "Okay, I admit it that was pretty funny." Mac chuckled, glad that Lindsay had gotten that on camera. "Can I have my office back now?"

Having finally managed to control themselves, the "trespassers" headed off to their assigned duties. As Mac turned his attention to the files in front of him, he heard Don's voice coming down the hall. "Hey Messer, wanna go out after work? There's this new place downtown I heard about, best strained peas anywhere!" A solid 'thud' echoed a moment later, presumably something had been thrown at the homicide detective. "Shut up Flack!"

Rapid footsteps alerted someone's approach, and Mac looked up just as Danny entered his office. "How many Mac? How many people know?" He begged, looking almost desperate. Deciding to help the younger man out, the first grade answered "Counting you and Lindsay, seven. Myself, Don, Hawkes, Adam, and Stella."

With a groan Danny sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I'm doomed! Flack and Stel will never let me live this down!" He moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Let me offer you some advice Danny. You can't change the fact that we've seen the video. But if you hurry, you should be able to stop Stella before she sends it out in a department wide e-mail." Mac advised, somehow managing to keep a straight face as Danny looked up at him in absolute terror.

"Oh God…" With that, he was out of Mac's office, running for Stella's. "Stella!!" The cries once more echoed down the hall, causing the lab techs to look around for its source.

A final chuckle escaped as Mac was finally left to finish his work in peace. At least until a certain curly headed detective came after him to know why he'd ratted her out.

* * *

**As usual, let me know what you think! And don't worry, the next chapter of Snow Day will be up soon.**


End file.
